We Can t Accept Their Love
by ShipsForEveryone
Summary: La manada y los cazadores de sombras se reúnen por el bien de Beacon Hills, la cual esta siendo atacada por Valentine. Mientras todo esto sucede, el mayor de los nefilim y el chico que corre con lobos se debaten entre ser egoístas y aceptar el amor que se les ofrece o rechazar a los que podrían ser el amor de su vida y hacer felices a los demás sin importarle lo que ellos desean.
1. The Beginning

Las luces fluorescentes del escandaloso lugar cegaron a Stiles por lo que parecieron horas. Se dirigió a la abarrotada barra de caoba llena de extraños líquidos de cristalinos colores y se sentó en un alto taburete de cuero negro, esperando impaciente al grupo de nefilims que habían prometido reunirse con él. El barman le miró extrañado, seguramente pensando en si preguntarle por una bebida o ignorarlo al ser menor de edad. Decidiéndose por la segunda opción, giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, salvajemente atractivo, ofreciéndole un trago. Este lo declinó amable y encantadoramente, escaneando con sus relucientes soles la estancia y juntando su mirada, altanera, con la de Stiles. Este pudo ver los extraños símbolos en el cuello y brazos del muchacho, quién ya se acercaba a él sigiloso, y con algo que parecía ser una espada de marfil puramente blanco en su cinturón.

 **-¿Jace Wayland?** \- los ojos bourbon del hiperactivo adolescente aún seguían fijamente incrustados en el cinturón negro del rubio incluso cuando soltó esas palabras. Vio como este seguía su mirada y posaba su tostada y callosa mano encima del objeto, bloqueándolo de su vista.

 **-El mismo. Debe ser un placer conocerme.-** soltó el cazador de sombras mientras levantaba la mano que le quedaba libre y señalaba a un grupo de cinco personas para que se acercaran a donde se encontraba.- **Estos son mis hermanos, mi novia, el imbécil de su mejor amigo y el señor brillantina.** \- Las tres primeras palabras le salieron con un extremo cariño. Sin embargo, las otras dos estaban llenas de una amargura digna de competencia de un vino añejo.

 **-Stiles Stilinski. Siempre es un placer conocer personas tan narcisistas como Jackson.** \- El castaño extendió su mano blanca y llena de lunares, completamente diferente de la del rubio nefilim. Todos le miraron confundidos, hasta que la bajita pelirroja se la estrechó. Una súbita curiosidad inundó los sentidos del adolescente. Una curiosidad que fue interrumpida por la entrada de su manada y familia. Derek iba delante, como todo buen alfa, evitando mirar a Stiles. Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia y Mason caminaban tras suya totalmente rígidos y algo agazapados, casi pareciendo intimidados.

- **¿Debo suponer que vosotros sois los cazadores de sombras?** \- la grave y rasposa voz del de cabellos azabaches puso en posición defensiva a los nombrados, quién enseguida se relajaron y bajaron las relucientes armas avergonzados. Un chico alto y de cabellos negros como la noche bajó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas. El hombre que minutos atrás había sido introducido como "señor brillantina" le miró con una intensidad desbordante, desconcertando al castaño.

 **-Sí.-** contestó cortamente el nefilim rubio a la par que susurraba algo al oído de la que decía ser su novia.- **Sabemos que han sufrido de varios ataques de diferentes demonios en la última semana, y estamos seguros de saber a qué se deben**.- Los espléndidos ojos dorados del hablante se oscurecieron, mostrando un recuerdo trágico e innombrable, el cual fue amortiguado por una sonrisa socarrona.- **Podemos deshacernos de ellos, pero tienen que ayudarnos. Por muy fuerte que seamos, no podremos matarlos a todos.**

 **-Con tal de eliminar a los demonios y conseguir que el pueblo esté a salvo de nuevo…-** Scott se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa a sus nuevos aliados. Derek, por el contrario, gruñó audiblemente, aparentemente molesto por todo lo dicho por el cazador de sombras.

 **-¿Por qué nos ayudaríais? Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni siquiera con los acuerdos. Si permanecemos alejados los unos de los otros, es por algo.-** La chica pelirroja dio un paso hacia adelante. Era considerablemente más bajita y mucho menos aterradora que el alfa de la manada Hale, pero sus ojos estaban iluminados con una chispa de determinación que hicieron a este querer escucharla.

 **-Mira, sé que los cazadores de sombras y los hijos de la luna no nos llevamos bien. Ni siquiera hace falta que lo hagamos, lo único que necesitamos es trabajar juntos para acabar con la amenaza. Puedes volver a odiarnos tras acabar con todo esto. No sabes aún a lo que te estás enfrentando, te juro que es más peligroso de lo que tú y tu manada enfrentáis todos los días.** -La desordenada melena pelirroja de la muchacha, recogida en una cola de caballo, se movía frenética ante los constantes movimientos de cabeza de esta. Sus manos, finas, suaves y delicadas a comparación de las de su novio, se retorcían nerviosamente mientras intentaba hacer su punto creíble.

 **-De acuerdo, que así sea. Vamos a mi loft, allí tendremos más intimidad y podremos discutir los detalles de la "misión" con menos música tecnológica destrozándonos los oídos.** \- Stiles se levantó tras oír las que serían las últimas palabras del ojiverde por lo que quedaba de viaje y se encaminó a la salida, seguido de cerca por los nefilims. Sin duda le quedaba un muy largo camino hasta llegar a la que Derek describía como casa.

El silencio y la tensión que había dentro del jeep azul oxidado del único humano de la manada podría cortarse con una de las afiladas uñas de su copiloto. Scott, Lydia y Kira se sentaron atrás con incomodidad, sintiendo la lejanía que envolvía al hijo del Sheriff y a su alfa, a pesar de solo estar a unos centímetros de distancia. El castaño suspiró con pesadez, apretando con mucha fuerza el volante. Los nudillos se le estaban volviendo blancos y estaba seguro de que Derek y Scott podían oler como se sentía. Frustrado, cansado y confuso. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en los demonios que estaban atacando el pueblo y aterrorizando a los habitantes de este, estaba pensando en su vida, en aquella antes de que su mejor amigo fuera mordido por Peter, en aquella en la que era un adolescente marginado normal al que solo le interesaban las historias de seres sobrenaturales cuando creían que eran falsas. Suspiró de nuevo y miró de reojo a el hijo menor de los Hale. Aún seguía sin creer lo que hace unos días le había confesado. Había investigado sobre la imprimación de los lobos, y había conseguido cantidades descomunales de información, pero nunca pensó que él podría llegar a ser uno. No estaba seguro si podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Él, que era molesto, hiperactivo y no se preocupaba de sí mismo, poco atractivo y sin ningún talento oculto. Él, que en realidad iba desquebrajándose a cada minuto que pasaba y a cada evento tenebroso y espeluznante que ocurría en su presencia. ¿Cómo sería una buena pareja para el lobo de cabellos azabaches? Derek se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo después de haber sufrido tanto en su corta vida, y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, no sería capaz de dárselo.

Las voces de su familia se fueron haciendo paso entre sus dilemas, sacándolo de su trance. Escuchaba la dulce y a veces irritante voz de Lydia preguntándole algo, la barítona de Scott algo coqueta mientras hablaba con Kira y los inaudibles gruñidos de Derek esperando en su garganta.

 **-Stiles ¿me estás escuchando?-** Sintió sus brillantes y enormes ojos analizándolo, intentando descubrir cuál era su problema, o simplemente intentando averiguar que era más importante que escucharla. Negó, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas y frenó justo antes de pasarse el loft del moreno.- **Eres un caso perdido. Bueno, te estaba preguntando que cuál era tu opinión sobre los cazadores de sombras. ¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellos?**

 **-Bueno, parecen ser muy narcisistas, pero aparte de eso aparentan saber lo que hacen.** -Dudó un par de segundos, intentando ordenar las palabras y contestar a la pregunta que marcaría si trabajarían con aquellos petulantes individuos o no.- **Creo que nunca confiamos en nadie temiendo que nos defraude o nos decepcione, pero, tengo una buena corazonada sobre estos chicos. Yo confiaría en ellos, igual, ya nos han desilusionado lo suficiente.**

De nuevo el apabullante silencio se hizo en el coche, haciendo remolinos extraños entre la desgastada tapicería y llegando a sus oídos, hiriéndole. Algo temeroso agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo a trompicones y casi cayendo al suelo infectado de hojas bronceadas y amarillentas. Se dirigió al enorme portón de metal y, con la llave que Derek en confianza, le había entregado, lo desbloqueó. Ni siquiera se giró para verificar que sus acompañantes le seguían, tan solo entró y descuidadamente se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro, con las piernas cruzadas.

 **-Pónganse cómodos. No creo que tengamos una agradable conversación de pie, puede que tengamos que hablar mucho.** \- El alto chico que antes se había sonrojado, se acercó con paso lento y precavido hacia él, sentándose a su lado y mirando sus grandes manos como si acabara de encontrar la novena maravilla del mundo. La muchacha morena de voluminosas caderas y ropas extremadamente ajustadas faltas de imaginación, tomó el último lugar en el sofá de tres plazas. Jace se acomodó en el sillón, y con un ágil y rápido movimiento, hizo que la baja pelirroja se sentara entre sus piernas, completamente roja. El brujo, del cual aún no sabía su nombre, se decidió por una de las sillas de madera de la mesa del comedor, y, por último, el vampiro se sentó en el frío suelo, apoyando su ancha espalda en el reposabrazos del sofá, junto a la hermana del rubio. Su manada se sentó en sus respectivos lugares, cruzados de brazos y con los ceños fruncidos, mostrando que la autoridad aún la tenían ellos. Sonrió para sus adentros y entrelazó las manos, mirando descaradamente a todos los presentes.- **Creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos, solo me sé un nombre y es el de Jace.**

 **-Con que te sepas el mío vas bien. Es el más importante**.-Soltó vagamente el nombrado recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la de pecas y un taconazo de la de ojos tan oscuros como el miedo.

 **-Eres un imbécil Jace**.-gritó está volviéndose a poner la alta bota de tacón que le habían devuelto. – **Mi nombre es Isabelle Lightwood, un placer.**

 **-Yo soy Simon Lewis… espero no me maten por ser un vampiro.** -Aunque la última parte salió como un simple susurro, todos lograron escucharlo, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Stiles.

 **-Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn. Encantado.-** Saludó cortésmente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y sus ojos verde-dorado con pupilas de gato.

 **-Clarissa Morgesten. Pero solo llámenme Clary.-** Stiles volvió a fijarse en las graciosas ondulaciones de su cabello. Como este se movía a cada palabra que decía por la increíble energía que poseía. Le sonrió de vuelta casi hipnotizado por el hecho y se giró impaciente hacía el último cazador sin presentar, el cual seguía mirándose las manos.

 **-Me llamo Alec Lightwood. Espero que nos llevemos bien.** \- El chico de cabellos como la noche levantó la cabeza y le miró. El chico que corría con los lobos pudo ver sus alucinantes ojos azules, tan hermosos, brillantes y extraordinarios que casi parecían irreales. También pudo observar las inseguridades y los oscuros pensamientos ocultos en lo más recóndito de su mente. Por un momento incluso pensó que no eran tan diferentes. Todas las personas tenían los mismos problemas, ya fueran sobrenaturales o no.


	2. The Explanation

Derek decidió dejar las presentaciones de sus amigos para más tarde, incluso con las exasperantes quejas de Lydia y los enormes ojos de cachorro de Scott. A Stiles le daba exactamente igual lo que hicieran, él solo estaba interesado en la historia que sus nuevos compañeros tenían que contarle, y la verdad, no quería perder más tiempo. Se acomodó más en el mullido asiento, rozando por un par de segundos a Alec el cual se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra y miró fijamente a Jace, quien estaba demasiado entretenido alborotando los cabellos de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

 **-Nefilim, ¿nos explicas lo que sabes sobre el ataque de los demonios?-** La seriedad de la voz del alfa puso en alerta al rubio, quien lentamente dejó las hebras anaranjadas colgar y balancearse como un columpio sobre los hombros de Clary.

- **No sé mucho sobre los ataques, lo único que sé es quién los está causando. Y déjame decirte, mundano** ,-dijo dirigiendo su agria mirada hacia Stiles.- **que no te resultará tan fascinante todo cuando oigas la historia**.- De nuevo vio como los brillantes ojos dorados del cazador eran opacados con sentimientos de suma negatividad. Sintió un mínima parte de su cerebro llenarse de simpatía, pero, la rechazo tras unos segundos. La simpatía te lleva a la derrota, se repetía mientras cerraba los ojos intentando apartar recuerdos molestos que llegaban a sus ojos como cientos de borrosas fotografías.

 **-Da igual lo que le digas a Stiles, el todo lo encuentra fascinante, sobre todo si tiene que ver con seres sobrenaturales que no conocía.-** El aludido fulminó a Lydia con la mirada, sintiendo la vergüenza incrementarse con cada par de ojos que se posaban en su persona. Nunca le había gustado que se le quedaran observando, prefería pasar desapercibido.

 **-Bueno, os lo contare todo. ¿Preferís la historia corta o la larga llena de detalles y acciones increíbles realizadas por mí?** \- Magnus, en frente suya, rodo su extravagantes ojos y cruzó, lo que debajo de la tela púrpura de su camisa, parecían unos brazos musculosos. Podía percibir el ambiente tenso entre Jace y él. Sabía que trabajaban juntos y que deberían llevarse bien, pero por lo que veía, era todo lo contrario. Suponía que no se habían agarrado a golpes por la intervención de alguien, y ese alguien tenía que importarle mucho a los dos.

 **-Creo que preferirían la corta y, contra menos detalles sobre ti des, rubio teñido, mejor.** \- La mandíbula del de ojos dorados se tensó considerablemente. Clary colocó su pequeña mano sobre la de mayor tamaño del otro y le dio un fuerte apretón, relajando a su pareja y dirigiendo unos hermosos ojos verdes suplicantes en su dirección. No, iban dirigidos al alto nefilim junto a él.

 **-Jace, Magnus… parad por favor. No estamos aquí para pelear, sino para derrotar a los demonios de Valentine. Abstenerse de insultarse por lo que queda de día…-** Como si sus palabras fueran la kryptonita de los nombrados, las frases atoradas en las gargantas de estos se desvanecieron. El brujo bajó la cabeza después de echarle un último vistazo al de ojos azules, quien volvía a mirarse las manos maravillado.

 **-De acuerdo. La historia corta es que los demonios están siendo enviados a vuestro pueblo por el padre de Clary, el cual es un lunático que quiere destruir a todos los seres sobrenaturales que no sean cazadores de sombras porque cree que son una abominación. Valentine se ha enterado de que Beacon Hills es como un imán para los subterráneos y quiere eliminarlos a todos. Eso os incluye a vosotros, bueno, menos a Stiles que es un mundano**.- Jace finalizó su verdaderamente corto relato con un suspiro cansado, como si hubiera estado horas relatando una gran historia, que en realidad duró menos de cinco minutos.- **Por el Ángel, esas fueron muchas palabras. ¿Me daríais algo de agua?** -Viendo que todos le ignoraban, bufó como un infante al que le acaban de castigar y se acomodó más en el sillón, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

 **-Cuando dijiste que contarías la historia resumida, no pensé que fuera a ser taaaaan corta.** \- Comentó Simon desde el suelo mostrándole una mueca divertida al aún enfurruñado adolescente.

 **-Brillitos quería la historia corta y sin detalles sobre lo increíble que soy y ahí la tiene. Ni cinco minutos duré.-** Stiles soltó una risita junto con Alec y Simon. Estaba demasiado tentado a bromear sobre una posible eyaculación precoz, pero algo le decía que a muchos de los presentes no le haría gracia.

 **-Vale, primero nos vais a tener que explicar esas palabras raras que usáis, porque no entiendo nada. ¿Qué se supone que significa mundano? ¿Y subterráneo?** \- Isabelle, la cual se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, abrió sus finos labios llenos de carmín rojo.

 **-Mundano es la palabra que nosotros utilizamos para referirnos a los humanos, y los subterráneos son aquellos seres sobrenaturales que no pertenecen al linaje de cazadores de sombras. Ejemplo, hombres lobos, banshees, kitsunes, etc.-** La curiosidad invadió de nuevo al hiperactivo adolescente, quién miró las hermosas y peligrosas armas que sus aliados portaban con ojos brillantes.

 **-Y… ¿De qué están hechas vuestras espadas? ¿Qué significan esos raros símbolos que adornan vuestra piel? ¿Todos los cazadores de sombras son igual de narcisistas que Jace?-** Hubiera seguido lanzando preguntas de no ser por la mirada amenazante que Derek le mandó. Supuso que de nuevo estaba siendo molesto, así que se encogió en su parte del sofá esperando que alguien tuviera la suficiente paciencia para responderle sin elevarle la voz o bajar más su ya casi inexistente autoestima. Se sorprendió ante la desbordante simpatía en los mares del nefilim de cabellos azabaches y deseó llegar a conocerlo mejor, incluso hacerse su amigo.

 **-Nuestras espadas, en realidad llamadas cuchillos serafín, están hechas de un material nombrado adama, que es un metal celestial. Es más o menos como el cristal, pero más pesado. Su verdadero poder reside cuando son nombrados por un Cazador de Sombras con el nombre de un ángel. Al nombrarlo brilla con un fuego celestial que es muy útil para matar demonios. Sobre las marcas en la piel; se llaman runas, y nos dan poder. Cada una tiene un significado diferente, y normalmente, al usarlas, desaparecen de la piel. Solo algunas se quedan, pero aún así no duran mucho. Nos las dibujamos con una especie de "varita" de plata llamado estela y que, quema al contacto con la piel. Un mundano o un subterráneo no pueden llevar runas, pues el dolor sería insoportable y podrían morir inmediatamente. Por último, no todos los cazadores de sombras son igual de narcisistas que Jace, esto le viene de familia y no puede evitarlo. Sé que es molesto a veces, pero con el tiempo acabas acostumbrándote o, como en el caso de Magnus, responderle con la misma cantidad de narcicismo.** \- La sala había quedado en silencio después de la espectacular explicación de Alec. El brujo, sonrió. Una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el alto cazador, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un encantador color escarlata.

 **-Bueno, Alec, creo que tú necesitas más agua que yo. Por el Ángel, eso ha sido muy largo. No sabía que echabas cuenta en las clases, pensaba que te quedabas dormido.** -Isabelle rio despacio, una elegante y femenina risa que cautivó los oídos de todas las figuras masculinas de la sala. Casi todas. Magnus y Alec parecían absortos en su propio mundo como para importarle la risa de la chica.

 **-Verás Jace, si Alec se quedaba dormido en clase era porque ya se lo sabía. ¿No ves que después sacaba dieces? Deberías ser tú el que te avergonzaras, que por poco podías aprobar la materia.** \- El rubio nefilim le sacó la lengua a su hermana adoptiva mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Clary, la cual estaba muy divertida ante la situación. El brujo soltó una estridente risotada, seguramente para poner de mal humor a su enemigo.

 **\- Yo sabía que eras teñido. El tinte te afectaba la cabeza y por eso suspendías las materias. Tienes que usar uno de mejor calidad, no ese tan barato que compras seguro en el supermercado.** -Esta vez todos se rieron, incluso Derek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se caló en lo más profundo de su alma. Magnus tenía una personalidad extravagante, al igual que sus ojos y su forma de vestir. Le gustaba, siempre pensaba en que les hacía falta un poco de color en sus vidas.

 **-Brujo estúpido.** \- Murmuró el nefilim sin ningún contrataque. Simon levantó los dedos en señal de contador. Magnus uno, Jace cero. Volvió a reír con ganas, sintiendo uno de sus grandes pesos salir de su cuerpo. Pensó en la pregunta que hace una o dos horas la pelirroja de su grupo le había dicho. ¿Confiaría en los cazadores de sombras? Se dijo que tal vez no estaría mal hacerlo. Quizás se sorprendía y acababa haciendo preciados amigos. Sin ninguna duda quería hacerse amigo del de penetrantes y extraordinarios ojos azules. Algo le decía que era parecido a él.


	3. I can t be selfish

Alec fue el último en despedirse de los que ahora consideraba sus nuevos aliados, cerrando el gran y pesado portón de metal tras suya. Un escalofrío recorrió su ancha espalda por el frío, haciendo que se encogiera más contra la desgastada chaqueta de cuero negro. Sus pasos eran descoordinados por el creciente cansancio y, de vez en cuando, frotaba sus ojos tratando de mantenerlos abiertos. Jace y los demás iban delante suya, charlando animadamente sobre temas sin sentido, o, sobre el aspecto y la personalidad de la extraña manada de subterráneos que ahora formaban parte de su equipo. Dirigió sus exhaustos ojos azules hacia la brillante camisa púrpura del gran brujo de Brooklyn y suspiró. Hacía unos días que no hablaban y, la verdad, se estaba volviendo completamente loco sin la grave y delicada voz del extravagante moreno. Lo escuchaba hablar, pero se notaba distante, con un sentimiento profundo escondido en su tono aparentemente alegre y burlón. Sabía que era su culpa, siempre lo era. Nunca podía hacer feliz a las personas, mucho menos a las que le importaban. Acababa defraudándolas o volviéndolas furiosas por su comportamiento, y, por culpa de eso, continuamente buscaba la aprobación de todos, intentando ser perfecto para que nadie jamás le abandonara. Ya ni se acordaba de como era antes de que esos inmundos pensamientos inundaran su desastrosa cabeza de cabellos negros. Magnus le había insinuado sus sentimientos más de una vez, pero, suponía que estaba demasiado asustado como para aceptar los suyos y tener una relación con el que creía que era el hombre de sus sueños. La Clave estaba infectada de miembros homófobos, y, tenía miedo de la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de su mayor secreto. Además, le incomodaba ser primerizo en esto del amor cuando su pretendiente se había acostado y había salido con tantas personas.

 **-Alec, ¿estás bien?** \- Oyó la también cansada voz de su hermana pequeña, la cual le miraba con una preocupación digna de una madre sobreprotectora. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, no queriendo aumentar el nivel de angustia que probablemente invadía a su cabeza de cabellos oscuros y comenzó a andar de nuevo, visualizando la felicidad que emanaban sus compañeros al estar con la persona que más querían. Se encogió más en su chaqueta con ganas de huir al profundo y aparentemente pacífico bosque, pero sus piernas temblaban y no quería tentar a la suerte y caer de bruces contra el suelo al intentar correr.- **De acuerdo. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad?** \- Alec volvió a asentir, esta vez con más fuerza, intentando dejar claro las inexistentes ganas de entablar conversación. Isabelle pareció entender el mensaje, porque a los pocos segundos se había alejado y había agarrado el brazo sumamente blanco y delgado de Simon.

 **-Bueno, llegamos al hotel. ¿Quién es la buena persona que habla con el recepcionista mundano y le pide las habitaciones?** \- La alegre y como siempre sarcástica voz de Jace indicaba sus intenciones. Él no hablaría con el ser humano probablemente de más de 50 años y cara amargada que les esperaba tras esas puertas de cristal.- **Yo no iré. Mi hermosa voz no merece ser malgastada con una seguramente fea y desagradable mundana.**

 **-Decidámoslo jugando a piedra papel o tijera. Supongo que todos sabéis jugar ¿no?-** Los cazadores de sombras negaron rotundamente ante las palabras de la pelirroja del grupo, haciendo que una mueca extrañamente adorable se colocara en su pecosa cara y provocando que Jace se acercara a ella y la abrazara fuertemente. Alec apartó la mirada algo cohibido, analizando las cientas de manchas negras que la grava de la carretera contenía. Aunque ya no tenía sentimientos por su parabatai, esas muestras de afecto realizadas con tanta pasión le revolvían el estómago.

 **-Yo lo haré.** \- Cinco pares de ojos completamente diferentes y atónitos se posaron en el largo cuerpo del de ojos azules. Mentiría si dijera que no le iba a resultar difícil. A parte de que no tenía mucho amor para los mundanos, era bastante tímido con gente nueva.- **No tengo ganas de que sigáis discutiendo sobre banalidades. Si no estáis dispuestos a ir ninguno, yo iré. Además, estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir**.

- **Eh… De acuerdo entonces. Alec, pide tres habitaciones.** \- Le hizo gracia la estupefacción que reflejaba la voz de su mejor amigo y hermano, pero decidió ignorarla y caminar con aire decidido hacia la entrada, donde apoyó una mano de largas uñas para abrirla.

El hotel era extrañamente agradable, con paredes color crema y una chimenea que rápidamente aumento la temperatura de su fría piel blanca y llena de runas que aún permanecían en su lugar. Inspiró profundamente antes de acercarse a la recepción, donde como el esperaba una señora mayor y con lentes anticuadas le esperaba. Se inclinó en la barra y tocó el pequeño timbre dorado, el cual rompió el silencio de la estancia. La mujer, que vestía un vestido de flores sacado de películas de los 70, levantó sus ojos almendrados de una revista sobre moda y le dirigió una sonrisa más forzada que real.

- **¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, muchacho?** \- Su acento, parecido al de Raphael le confundió por un par de segundos, segundos en los que armó las frases suficientes para hablar con aquella mundana.

 **-Eh, s-sí. Me gustaría rentar tres habitaciones; dos con cama de matrimonio y otra con camas individuales.-** Sus cabellos grisáceos, atados en una simple trenza, se movieron cuando miró el ordenador, seguramente buscando habitaciones libres que pudieran ocupar. Alec se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear la rosada uña del dedo índice, esperando con algo de impaciencia a que la recepcionista le contestara.

 **-Lo siento, no tenemos camas individuales disponibles. ¿Le importa que las tres sean de matrimonio?-** El nerviosismo comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo. Es verdad que estaba cansado, pero por mucho que lo estuviera no sabía si sería capaz de dormir al lado de Magnus. Suspiró rendido, diciéndole que no le importaba. Si de por casualidad la habitación ofrecía un sofá, lo usaría y le dejaría al brujo la cama. De todas formas, él podía dormir en cualquier sitio.

La mujer le entregó las relucientes llaves y le explicó cómo llegar a las estancias que había alquilado. Con unas simples gracias y una sonrisa inquieta se dirigió a llamar a sus compañeros, los cuales le esperaban mirando por el cristal. Sabía que le habían estado espiando, no creían que sería capaz de pedir solito una cosa tan simple como una habitación. Ahí veía cuanto confiaban en él.

 **-¡Vaya! ¡Saliste vivo y solo un poco sonrojado! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Alec!** \- Los gritos de Jace le hicieron taparse los oídos. Sentía ahora sus mejillas arder, no solo por las burlas del rubio, sino por la intensidad de la mirada del de ojos excepcionales. Tragó saliva y entró de nuevo en el establecimiento, entregándole una llave a cada pareja y subiendo a su habitación seguido de Magnus, el cual analizaba sus zapatos de vestir como si tuvieran algún defecto espantoso.

Abrió la puerta blanca con lentitud, intentando que sus manos no temblaran. No quería hacer el ridículo frente al moreno, así que trataba de no dejar caer las llaves. Entró rápidamente, quitándose los zapatos y buscando desesperado un sofá, cosa que desgraciadamente no encontró. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tendría que dormir junto a la persona que no le dirigía la palabra, y, ahora mismo, la cama que ocuparían le parecía extremadamente pequeña.

 **-Así que… ¿decidiste que deberíamos dormir en la misma cama?** \- Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante sus palabras y como sus mejillas, una vez más, le hacían competencia al pintalabios favorito de Izzy. Se giró, chocando contra el sorprendentemente musculoso pecho de Magnus y se dispuso a soltar explicaciones, no queriendo malinterpretar la situación.

 **-Y-yo pedí una habitación con c-camas individuales, pero no q-quedaban…** -Se maldijo a si mismo por su estúpido tartamudeo y se alejó lo más posible del brujo, notando el dolor en sus hermosos ojos verde-dorados.

 **-A mí no me importa, pero, ¿estás seguro de que podrás dormir conmigo? No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo ni nada, Alexander.** \- Y ahí iba de nuevo su nombre completo pronunciado con una ternura que no se merecía. Negó con la cabeza, destapó la cama y se tiró boca arriba, tapándose entero. No quería que su acompañante viera su cara, debía estar de un color más escarlata que antes, cosa que le molestaba. Parecía ser el único chico que conocía que se sonrojaba.

Sintió un nuevo peso hundir la parte restante de la cama y las luces siendo apagadas. Justo cuando iba a intentar cerrar los ojos, un brazo rodeó su cintura, poniéndole tenso.

 **-Alec… ¿hasta cuándo vamos a dejar de dirigirnos la palabra? Sé que te duele lo mismo que a mí. No escuchar tu voz llena de afecto hacía a mí me vuelve loco. Necesito que pronuncies mi nombre, que me mires de la misma manera que hacías antes cuando aún no te había confesado mis sentimientos.-** Sintió ganas de llorar. La gente no merecía sufrir por su culpa. Magnus no merecía sufrir por su culpa, por sus temores de ser juzgado, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él. Apretó fuertemente la mano colocada sobre su estómago y reprimió un sollozo. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, débil, alguien al que debían proteger. Él podía hacerlo solo, nadie nunca lo había protegido. Continuamente él salvaba a las personas, pero cuando estaba en peligro nadie salía en su rescate. No sabía si Magnus cambiaría esa penosa racha de rechazo que inundaba su cuerpo.

 **-Técnicamente, ya estamos hablando.** \- Un susurro ahogado salió de sus labios con las palabras más bobas que podía haber soltado en ese momento. El agarre en su cintura se incrementó, apoyando su espalda contra el frente del moreno. Cerró los ojos, impregnándose del fabuloso olor del perfume del gran brujo de Brooklyn.- **No lo sé, Magnus. Esto que me haces sentir es completamente nuevo para mí, ni siquiera sé cómo manejar las cosas que haces. Todo me sorprende. Tú me sorprendes. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y eso me molesta.** \- Unos labios se posaron en su coronilla, besando esa parte en la que su pelo estaba más desordenado. El sonrojo que había tenido puesto cuando soltó esas palabras, aumentó de expansión.

 **-Buenas noches, Alexander.** \- El de esplendidos ojos añiles se preguntó cómo comenzarían a tratarse ahora. ¿Podía aceptar el amor que Magnus le otorgaba o acabaría destruyéndolo como todo lo que amaba?

 **-Buenas noches, Magnus.** \- Contestó entrelazando las manos del brujo con las suyas y diciéndose a sí mismo que por una noche permitiría darse un capricho y dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho.


	4. Ducks and Spiders

Jace se revolvió los dorados cabellos mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría. Clary seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de matrimonio del acogedor hotel, con los anaranjados cabellos cubriendo la mitad de la superficie de la almohada y sus abundantes pecas resaltando por la pulcra blancura de las sábanas. Sonrió ante la imagen a la par que se deshacía de la desgastada camiseta negra, y se metió en la cabina rectangular del pequeño cuarto de baño, dejando que las congeladas cascadas de agua le devolvieran a la realidad. Un cansado suspiro se escapó de sus definidos labios entretanto que se esparcía el amarillento champú sobre su delicada cabellera. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando sin descanso sobre todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Ser adoptado por los Lightwood, pedirle a Alec que fuera su parabatai y que este aceptara, las cientas de veces que se había enfermado por hacer feliz a Isabelle probando su indiscutiblemente asquerosa comida… También había pensado en Valentine y en todos los problemas que había y seguía causando, en esos tiempos en los que pensaba que la chica a la que amaba era su hermana y que todo lo que sentía no sería correspondido nunca. Había recuerdos hermosos, tristes, felices, rotos… Pero quería quedarse con todos, porque ellos eran los que complementaban lo que era, lo que es y lo que será.

Cerró la plateada llave del agua y salió del cubículo, enrollándose una toalla en la cintura y agarrando otra para secarse el empapado cabello. Encontró a su pequeña novia como la había dejado, y, besando su mejilla, decidió vestirse e ir a molestar a su querido hermano. Recordaba que el ojiazul había tenido que dormir en la misma cama que el gran brujo de Brooklyn, cosa que le molestaba y hacía que su mandíbula se contrajera. Él sabía que Alec tenía millones de inseguridades, intentando ser más fuerte de lo que ya era para poder estar a su nivel y protegerlos. Quería decirle que no lograría salvarlos a todos, que en la guerra morían miles y que las personas como él eran las primeras que caían, pero, amaba su humildad y la manera en la que actuaba como una madre para cada uno de los que le importaban. Magnus parecía seguro de sí mismo, siempre con un comentario sarcástico en los labios y con mucha experiencia en esto del amor a comparación de su parabatai. No aguantaba la idea de que su amigo acabara destrozado por culpa de ese sujeto cubierto de purpurina y con pupilas de gato.

 **-¿En qué piensas?** \- La voz de la de ojos color esmeralda le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta encarando a Clary y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, besando tiernamente los rosados labios de su amada.

 **-En Alec.-** El nombre de su parabatai le salió rápidamente y con un cariño que solo le dedicaba a él. El redondo pero a la vez delicado rostro de la pelirroja se contrajo en una mueca de curiosidad y diversión a la par que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre el mullido colchón.

 **-¿Debería sentirme celosa?-** Jace le sacó la lengua y se abalanzó sobre ella, acariciando sus costados y volviendo a besarla, haciendo que esta soltara una risita.- **¿Qué pensabas sobre él?**

 **-Pensaba en que ayer durmió con el señor brillantina en la misma cama y en lo poco que me gusta esa idea.** \- Una risa que para el rubio sonó encantadora inundó la habitación. Miró a su novia extrañado, separándose un par de centímetros de su cara para mirarla fijamente.- **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Al final si tendré que sentirme celosa. ¿Por qué no te gusta esa idea? Si a mí me parece que hacen una pareja genial.** -Jace sintió su cara contraerse del horror. Había considerado la idea de tener a Magnus como cuñado, pero la descartó al darse cuenta de lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser a veces. Prefería encontrarle otro novio a su parabatai, sí, incluso aceptaría a un mundano si tenía que hacerlo.

 **-No voy a tener a ese brujo de pacotilla como cuñado. Alec merece lo mejor. Si tengo que convertirme en casamentero por su causa, lo haré.** \- Clary lo empujó y se levantó de la cama, notablemente molesta. Nunca entendería a las mujeres. Un minuto estaban felices y al otro, enfadadas.

 **-Jace, no vas a hacer de casamentero para Alec. Es verdad que merece lo mejor, pero él es el que debe elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Si esa persona es Magnus, lo aceptaras por el bien de tu parabatai. No quiero ver como si se casan en la parte en la que hay que oponerse te levantas y te llevas a Alec atado para que no lo haga.** \- Jace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- **¿De qué te ríes?**

 **-¿Ya tienes planeada hasta su boda? Seguro Izzy está de acuerdo contigo. Es más, creo que hasta tenéis un papel donde escribieron los invitados, la decoración y la ropa que llevarán las damas de honor.** \- El tono en el que soltó todo aquello le salió bromista, intentando apaciguar la furia de su pelirroja compañera y olvidarse de una vez por todas del tema.- **Venga, era broma. Prometo no llevarme a Alec atado de su boda ni buscarle pareja. Ahora, ¿vamos a llamar a los demás?**

 **-Vale. Pero júramelo por el ángel, si no, no hay trato.-** Suspiró rendido, golpeándose mentalmente por tener que pensar en su parabatai tan tempano en la mañana y miró fijamente a Clary, agarrándole los hombros.

 **-Juro por el Ángel no secuestrar a Alec el día de su boda con Magnus, si es que llegan a eso, ni buscarle pareja.** \- Vio la sonrisa complacida de su pequeña chantajista y besó su cabeza, tirándole una camiseta y unos pantalones para que se vistiera de una vez. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, salieron del cuarto y se separaron, dispuestos a llamar a su familia.

Jace se paró justo en frente de la puerta de madera con un 223 dorado en la verdosa pared y tocó la puerta enérgicamente con una sonrisa divertida, mueca que se le borró al momento de ver al sarcástico brujo semidesnudo delante de él. Llevaba un bóxer dorado con purpurina suficiente para decorar el Empire State y los cabellos azabaches pegados a la cara. La camisa púrpura y los pantalones plateados que el día anterior portaba, estaban esparcidos por el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación. Bufó ante la expresión de disgusto que el contrario le mostraba y puso una parecida, intentando dejarle claro a Magnus que a él tampoco le apetecía ser lo primero que viera por la mañana.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, rubito?** \- Apretó los puños encerrados en lo profundo de su negra sudadera y suspiró intentando controlarse. No tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea tan temprano.

 **-Vengo a buscar a Alec. ¿Pensabas qué quería verte a ti o qué? Mi tiempo vale más que eso.-** Si hubiera tenido uno de esos aparatos mundanos para sacar fotos, lo hubiera utilizado en ese momento sin lugar a dudas. La mueca que el gran brujo de Brooklyn había adoptado y le dedicaba sin ningún pudor era simplemente asombrosa.

 **-Alexander está durmiendo.-** Pudo ver la intención del moreno de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cosa que no permitió, consiguiendo colarse en el cuarto justo antes de que el otro tapara la entrada. Le encantaban sus asombrosos reflejos de nefilim. **-Maldita sea, teñido, ¿es que no podías irte y ya?**

 **-Nope. Le dije a Clary que iríamos todos a comer con la extraña manada y eso vamos a hacer. Ponte la extraña y espantosa ropa que elijas hoy mientras yo levanto al dormilón de Alec.** \- Sin dirigirle una última mirada, se acercó a la gran cama de sábanas desordenadas, entrecerrando los ojos para localizar a su mejor amigo. Entre lo que parecían cientos de capas de tela nívea se encontraba el enrollado cuerpo del ojiazul, con los cabellos completamente desordenados y las largas pestañas rozando sus coloreadas mejillas. Sonrió con maldad a la par que se alejaba del colchón, corría hacía el y saltaba encima de su parabatai. Alec soltó un gruñido parecido al de un pequeño gato e intentó mover el nuevo peso que se había instalado encima suya, no consiguiendo desplazarlo ni un milímetro.

 **-Mmm, quita de encima Jace…** \- Negó con la cabeza, sentándose encima de su espalda y mirando fijamente a Bane, quien se arreglaba el pelo con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente. Experimentó una fuerte ola de triunfo, y se dijo que podría vivir con esa sensación toda la vida.

 **-No, levántate ya. No me quieres hacer esperar.** -El chico seguía sin moverse. Jace volvió a sonreír malévolamente levantándose de su amigo y, cogiendo todo el aire que pudo, gritó. **\- ¡ALEC UNA ARAÑA ENORME ESTA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR POR TUS PANTALONES!** \- Decir que la velocidad con la que se levantó el aludido se comparaba con la que alcanzaba flash, era quedarse corto. La risa del joven nefilim rubio taladró los oídos de Alec, el cual seguía saltando por toda la habitación intentando quitarse al arácnido imaginario del que su parabatai le había advertido. En un último salto desesperado, tropezó con el horrendo sillón individual de la habitación y cayó de bruces contra la alfombra beige. Magnus miró la escena con llamas azules intentando no abandonar sus dedos.- **Venga ya, tío, no había ninguna araña, solo quería que me hicieras caso.**

 **-¡¿Te parece divertido?! ¡Fuera ahora mismo! ¡La próxima vez te despertaré con un maldito pato de verdad!** \- Y con la misma dignidad con la que había caído, se levantó e intentó empujar a Jace, cosa que no consiguió. El de ojos dorados permanecía pegado al suelo como una estatua de mármol antiguo.- **¡Magnus! ¿Una ayudita?**

 **-Encantado, Alexander.** \- El gran brujo de Brooklyn chasqueó sus dedos, y sin saber cómo, se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta con un verdadero pato a sus pies. Gritó como una chica antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida del hotel y abrazarse a Clary.

 **-¡CLARY HAZ QUE ESO DESAPAREZCA, POR RAZIEL!** \- Isabelle agarró al pequeño animalillo entre sus delicadas manos y lo acercó al bosque, soltándolo entre unos árboles y despidiéndose con la mano.- **¡No te despidas de ese monstruo! ¿¡No ves qué es una máquina de matar!?**

 **-¿Qué daño le va a hacer un pato a Izzy? ¿Le va a hacer cuak hasta que se suicide?-** Jace miró a Simon con rabia, soltando a su novia y cruzándose de brazos.- **Vale tío, relájate, era una broma.** -Justo en el momento en el que el anatidaefobico* iba a contestar, el ojiazul y el de pupilas felinas aparecieron riéndose a carcajada limpia.

 **-¿De qué os reís los dos? ¿Magnus? ¿Tú fuiste el que hiciste aparecer al pato?** \- La pelirroja, ignorando completamente el estremecimiento que su pareja dio al escuchar el sustantivo, se colocó frente a el moreno desafiante. Alec se puso en frente suya intentando protegerlo de la furia femenina de su "cuñada".

 **-Lo siento Clary, pero el imbécil de Jace se lo merecía. ¡Me levantó diciendo que tenía una araña en los pantalones! ¡Sabes que le tengo la misma fobia que él a los patos!-** Los ojos esmeralda de la pequeña muchacha se posaron en su ahora más asustado novio. Le pegó un golpe en el brazo a Alec, a Magnus y después a su rubio. Mientras los tres se quejaban, comenzaron a caminar hacía la cafetería que su aliado mundano les había dicho y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con todos sentados en dos mesas pegadas a la ventana. Isabelle, amable y rápidamente comenzó a contarles lo sucedido a los presentes, los cuales sonrieron extrañados e hicieron sitio para ellos poniendo otra mesa más y llamando al camarero. Cuando todos pidieron sus órdenes, se acomodaron para conversar sobre las nuevas muertes producidas por los secuaces de Valentine.


End file.
